Damaged Goods
by Don'tstopDANCING
Summary: After her parents death, Elena went to live with her Uncle, posing as Bella. Now a year after Edward left her and a few months after Stefan leaves with Klaus, Edward is looking for Bella. But Bella never exsisted to begin with. Will Edward succeed?
1. All Your Love is Wasted

**AN: Ok this is my first crossover ever so no flames please! Okay this takes place in the beginning of season 3 episode 2 ,but Caroline never **

**got kidnapped by Mrs. Lockwood, and 1 year after Edward leaves 'Bella' in New Moon. Now this story will mainly be told in Elena (Bella) **

**point of view unless I say otherwise. Oh yeah, and this is a DAMON x ELENA(BELLA) FIC. **

**Summary: After her parent's death, Elena goes live with her uncle Charlie, posing as his long lost daughter Bella. She meets Edward, **

**discovers he's a vampire and falls in love. After Edward leaves her she goes back to Mystic falls where she then meets Stefan and Damon. **

**Now, a year later, (after the sacrifice), Edward's trying to find who he thinks is Bella (Elena). Will he succeed?**

* * *

><p><em>I told you to be patient<em>

_I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced_

_I told you to be kind_

_Now all your Love is wasted_

_then who the hell was I?  
><em>_Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
><em>_And at the end of all your lines_

_Skinny Love-Birdy_

* * *

><p>'<em>When I drag my brother back from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt when he was gone.'<em>

I sighed and closed my diary, putting it back on my night table by my bed and gently grasping my vervain necklace with my hands, something I only did

when I was nervous or frustrated. Or missing Stefan. I couldn't put any of my feelings into words with what Damon said to two nights ago on a constant

loop in my mind. I liked the feel of his warm hands on my cheeks and it made me feel like I was betraying Stefan. An overlying sense of guilt surged

through me. How could I be thinking about Damon when Stefan was still with Klaus somewhere? I squeezed my eyes shut. _Must not think of Damon. Must_

_ not think of Damon. Shit, this isn't working. _The shrill ring of my cell phone from across my bedroom pulls me out of my Damon induced thoughts.

Groaning, I sat up in annoyance and quickly kicked back the blankets covering the lower half of my body, before getting up and grabbing my cell phone.

_You up for some shopping?_

_I'll pick you up in a half an hour._

_We need some serious girl talk._

_~Caroline:)_

I smiled at the text Caroline sent and quickly got dressed, throwing on skinny jeans and a shirt and then completing the look with my leather jacket and

converses. Just as I was about to leave I quickly looked up at the calendar and froze. It was September 23. Exactly one year had passed since Edward left

me and I moved back to Mystic Falls. Stefan and Damon still have no idea that I ever went to forks or dated another vampire. If you can even call Edward a

real vampire. But it doesn't matter, I'll probably never see any of the Cullen's ever again. A loud honk broke me out of my thoughts and I quickly rushed

downstairs, giving Jeremy a quick peck on cheek. But as I hugged Caroline and as she babbled on about Tyler and the mall, I couldn't but help but to fee

l very, very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know its short but it's just an introduction. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if I should continue or not. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Thanks for <strong>

**reading! **

**~DontstopDANCING (Ave)**


	2. Let you Wreck, Resurrect

**AN: Thank you SO MUCH to all of you who reviewed! So for the late update, but this is the first day I've had free all week because of high school and dance. So anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the Vampire Diaries! I wish I did though:(**

* * *

><p><em>I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I outta,<br>Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you want to.  
>I can't depend in the end you know<br>I thought you were my friend.  
>Just stop, just stop, just stop I think I got it.<br>Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between,  
>Sorry everybody here will never be somebody clean.<br>There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us,  
>And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status<em>

_Celebrity Status-Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p><em>Elena.<em>

_Elena._

"_ELENA!"_

My head jerked up from where it was resting against the window of the car. I quickly turned to face Caroline in the driver's seat, who was looking at me expectantly.

"What? Oh sorry, Care, I'm just a bit out of it today." I told her, smiling sheepishly. _That's a huge understatement. I can't focus for a second before thinking of either Damon or the Cullen's. Or Stefan. _I added mentally, cursing softly to myself.

Caroline looked at me strangely before repeating what she had said while I had been zoned out.

"Well, the Lockwood's are throwing another Masquerade party tonight, so that means we've got to get you a hot dress." Caroline said, waggling her blonde eyebrows at me.

I giggled at her expression.

"What about you? Did you get a dress yet?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Silly Elena, of course of have a dress! And may I say I look pretty damn fine in it—"

_Don't want love just give me your bling bling,  
>Listen to me boy cause I need your thing thing,<br>Hey there boy, not tryna be funny,  
>Ima big girl and I need the money.<em>

_Kaboom!_  
><em>Let me see your body work (work)<em>

The sound of Lady Gaga's Kaboom filled the car, successfully cutting off Caroline. I quickly sent her an apologetic look before pressing the _accept_ button on my cell and holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Elena." _

"Ugh, Damon, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"_Well, I just got Intel that Klaus, Stefan, or one of his little wanna be hybrids may be at the Masquerade tonight. Klaus think you're dead so we need you to impersonate Katherine for tonight." _

"Damon, I'm human, If Klaus is there he'll be able to tell that I'm not a vampire like Katherine is. It'll never work."

"_Hmmhmm, Don't you think I know that E-lay-na."_ He replied, drawing out my name. _"That's were Judgy comes in. She'll do her witchy woo woo stuff to basically turn you into a vampire for the night. Totally fool proof. Klaus will never know you're alive."_

"Fine, I'll do it. Ok, I gotta go, Caroline's bringing me to the Mall to get a dress. Don't worry, I'll make sure its Katherine worthy." Damon laughed softly at that and I smiled as the velvety sound hit my ears.

"_I'll see you later, bye bye now."_

The line went dead and I looked over at Caroline who was pulling into the parking lot of the Mystic Falls Mall.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"Yup," Caroline said, her blonde curls bouncing as she nodded her head. "We have to make you look like _Katherine." _She said, saying Katherine's name with what could only be identified as disgust.

"Yeah, so basically we have to make me look like a slut. Great." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Elena, it's not that bad. Besides, you'll look totally hot. Guys won't be able to keep their hands off you" Caroline whined, getting out of the car.

"Care, even though Stefan's not here, I'm still dating him." replied, pulling myself out of the car and slamming the door shut. Caroline pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever. Now hurry up and get your ass up, we need to find you a dress before all the good ones are gone."

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself. Linking my arm with Caroline's, we set off to the entrance.

* * *

><p>Edward P.O.V (<strong>AN: Surprise<strong>!)

Today was the one year anniversary of the day I had broken up with my sweet Bella. I missed her every day. As did everyone else, even Rosalie. Alice barely ever shops, Emmett never cracks jokes, and Esme hadn't done any gardening in months.

Our lives where miserable so we decided a change of scenery would be good for us. We had just moved to a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls after Carlisle had gotten a job offer.

Alice had currently dragged Me, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie the mall to get outfits for a masquerade party tonight that the mayor invited us too.

We were now walking towards the exit, the girls carrying multiple bags of designer clothes and shoes. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper headed out to the car while I waited for Alice as she made sure she got everything. We were just passing the food court when I smelled it.

Strawberries ad Freesias. _Bella's _scent. I froze and looked towards the origin of smell.

My gaze landed on a table with a blonde haired girl and a dark brown haired girl who was facing the opposite way of me.

"Edward? What are you looking at….?" Alice trailed off as she sniffed the air and turned her gaze towards the brown haired girl I was looking at.

"Is that..?" Alice said softly, staring at the brunette with wide eyes.

I ignored her and listened closely to hear the two girl's conversation.

"_Okay," _The blonde girl was saying. _" We have everything we need for the Lockwood's party tonight. And I have to go there early, I promised Mrs. Lockwood I would help her and Tyler set up. I'll drop you off at the boarding house or….?" _She said, leaving the question hanging.

"_Yes, drop me off at the boarding house." _The girl's voice sounded like Bella's, but was just a little higher in pitch. _"Jeremy's going to be at Bonnie's so…yeah. Both of my best friends are ditching me." _I saw Alice sadden as Bella smiled at the blonde.

"_Aww, Ellie, you know I want to help but-" _ Bella quickly cut the girl off, giggling.

"_I was just kidding, Care, besides we all you like Tyler. You need to get over Matt anyways. Oh Shit! We've gotta go if we want to have enough time to get ready. Let's go."_

The brunette then turned around to grab her bags, tucking her curtain of dark hair behind her ear so her face was visible. I froze, she looked so different.

"Oh my god." Alice gasped softly. "She's gorgeous." And Alice was right. Her beauty easily surpassed the looks of a vampire. We both stared at her as she and the blonde girl left.

"She's going the masquerade tonight!" I exclaimed. "We can talk to her there."

"Yes," said Alice. "But why did that girl call her Ellie?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but it's probably just a nickname for Bella. You know, Bella, Ella, Ellie."

"Well, we better tell the others. Let's go." Alice said turning around and starting to walk away. I quickly followed after her, my mind on Bella.

* * *

><p>Elena P.O.V<p>

Two hours and thirteen stores later, I had finally found a dress for the. It was short, tight, strapless, black cocktail dress.

I had also gotten some black lingerie, a black mask, and a pair of strappy 7 inch black heels. Caroline said that wearing all black would help with the whole Katherine look.

We had just left the food court, where we had a quick bite to eat. I just couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me.

I looked around, not seeing anything suspicious and mentally shrugged. I was so out of it today and my mind was probably just playing tricks on me.

* * *

><p>Back at the boarding house I had just finished curling my hair into dark ringlets when I felt someone's presence behind me. I whirled around, pushing the curls out of my face, and collided with someone's chest.<p>

The person's strong arms gently gripped my waist while I tried to regain my balance in my heels. As soon as I was stable, I looked up, my dark brown eyes met icy blue ones.

"Well don't you look hot." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows before placing a friendly kiss on my forehead. "Though you do look a little too much like the bitch for my liking." He continued, frowning slightly.

I groaned. " I know, and I hate it." I complained, slapping his arm, my bright red lips beginning to form a pout.

"Ouch." He fake whined, removing a hand from my waist to clutch at his upper arm. I rolled my eyes at him, pulling myself out of his grip to go put my mask on. After I tied it successfully, I turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"So how exactly are we doing this?" I questioned taking a step closer to him.

" Well, Judgy should be here right about now." The slammed open and Bonnie stepped inside, clutching Emily's Grimoire tightly to her chest.

She was wearing a knee length, purple, flowy dress with a black and purple mask and heels.

"Wow, you look great Bonnie!" I exclaimed, stepping away from Damon to engulf Bonnie in a hug.

"Thanks, Elena! You look great… and exactly like Katherine that it's creepy. Not that it wasn't creepy before." She said, stepping back and opening up the grimoire.

"So," Damon started, lying down on the bed with his ankles crossed and his hands on his chest. "It's simple, really, Bonnie will do a spell that will turn you into Vampire of Katherine's strength for the night." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, so this spell will basically make you a vampire for the night, blood drinking and all. But it might hurt just a bit so I would get comfortable." She gestured towards Damon's bed, sending me an apologetic look.

"Wait, Judgy, you never said it was going to hurt her!" Damon said, rising up into a sitting position, glaring at Bonnie.

"Damon, it's either this, or Klaus finds out she's alive and she's dies. And I doubt that you want that to happen.

"Fine." Damon growled as I threw myself on the bed. Bonnie began to chant and I squeezed my eyes shut, reaching out and grabbing Damon's hand.

An unimaginable stroke of pain burst through my head and I clutched at it, unable to hold back a scream. The pain was unbearable. Not three seconds after the scream left my lips, I felt myself being pulled against a chest.

_Damon. _My subconscious whispered as I buried my face in his chest, whimpering as a new pain started to form in my mouth.

I knew that this was the fangs trying to push through my gums. I cried out as I felt them push through, clutching my mouth, vaguely hearing Damon whispering words of reassurance in my ear. He held me, gently stroking my hair until the pain stopped.

Bonnie then approached me, silently handing me a blood bag that I downed in one gulp, licking my lips.

"We better get going," She told me softly, "Or we are going to be late. We better go."

Damon, surprisingly, didn't say anything, instead he gently helped me up, wrapping his arm around my waist as the three of us got into his car and pulled out of the car heading towards the Lockwood's.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay! So next chapter will be the masquerade ball! So please REVIEW. Reviews urge me to update faster! Thanks!<strong>

**~DontstopDANCING**

**(Ave)_  
><em>_  
><em>**


	3. Turning Tables

**An: Thank you so much for all of the reviews guys! They mean a lot to me! Sorry for the late update but I've been swarmed with homework and projects…ugh I hate high school :/**

**Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

><p><em>Next time I'll be braver<br>I'll be my own savior  
>Standing on my own two feet<em>

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_  
><em>No, I won't rescue you to just desert me<em>  
><em>I can't give you the heart you think you gave me<em>  
><em>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<em>  
><em>To turning tables<em>

_Adele-Turning Tables_

* * *

><p><strong>ElenaBella POV**

My heels hit the gritty gravel of the Lockwood's driveway as I stepped out of Damon's blue Camaro. The party was bustling with masked people dancing and drinking, watching performers.

I sucked in a deep breath as I scanned the property, my eyes flitting from side to side under my black mask. My blood red lips twitched slightly in distaste.

I was going to have to go in there and be _Katherine. _The only person in the world I hated as much as Klaus.

Just thinking her name sent a ripple of disgust through me. I _really _didn't want to do this. But I had to. It was the only way to keep everyone safe.

No Elena meant that Klaus wouldn't hurt anyone. Hopefully.

I sighed and loudly let out the breath I had been holding since Bonnie had done the spell. I was afraid that if I breathed I would go crazy with blood lust like most new vampires did.

All at once, smells bombarded me from everywhere. The smoky smell of the fires and the sweet scent of the flowers that were arranged all throughout the Lockwood property filled my senses.

And also something utterly delicious.

_Blood._

I could see the pulses jumping erratically in the necks of the people who passed by me. Subconsciously, my tongue ran over my upper lip.

Catching myself, I forced myself to look away. I was suddenly relieved that I had the control of a 500 year old vampire like Katherine.

I poked around in my new vampire mind until I came to something. A switch. The only way I could fully act like Katherine was if I flipped it. Making a split second decision, I did exactly that.

Whirling around, I turned to face Bonnie and Damon, only to find that they were looking at me expectantly. A smirk appeared on my face as they stared at me.

"Well," I said, twirling a dark ringlet around my finger. "Are you coming or not?" Understanding flitted across their faces before it turned into shock.

Giggling, I slid up to Damon, running a finger down this chest before turning away, my heels clicking against the concrete steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I were sitting on the couches in the Mayors home. We had been here for an hour and there as still no sign of Bella.

"Ugh, when is she going to get here? I want to see Bella!" Whined Emmett for the tenth time in the last five minutes. In fact, all of my siblings where relatively thinking the same thing.

"Emmett!" Exclaimed Alice exasperated. "I'm sure she'll be here any min-"

Her rant was cut off as the door next to us opened up. A tall, slender girl slipped inside, and I gasped as I realized who it was. Bella.

She was wearing black stilettos and a tight short black dress that showed off curves I didn't even know that she had.

Her hair was curled into perfect dark ringlets that framed her olive skinned face. A seductive smile was spread across her face, her blood red lips turned up slightly. Her eyes, partially hidden behind her (once again) black mask, landed on the bar.

We watched open mouthed and wide eyed as she strutted gracefully over to the bar, not tripping once in her ridiculously high heels. She then proceeded to gulp down two glasses of what looked like bourbon.

"She can walk in heels but she can't walk barefooted over a flat surface. Wow." Rosalie said shaking her head as she looked Bella up and down.

"That's Bella?" Emmett questioned, staring at Bella with a gaping mouth. "And she drinks now?" He continued. A huge grin then spread across his face. "I like this Bella!"

Rosalie slapped him on the arm. "Emmett!"

"What!"

"Stop it." She demanded, glaring at her husband. Emmett huffed once before he became silent.

"She actually has fashion sense, too!" Alice's eyes were running over Bella's form, appraising her outfit.

"I'm going to go talk to her." My mouth was speaking the words but my mind was far away, focusing on this different Bella. Just as I was about to approach her two other people approached her.

I frowned, slumping back in my seat, watching and waiting to see when she'd be free.

* * *

><p><strong>ElenaBella POV**

I scanned the party room every few seconds as I sat at the bar, downing what was now my fourth drink of the night.

I could hear Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha playing in the background over the constant chattering and I smiled to myself. The song was kind of fitting considering who I was now. Or at least who I was pretending to be.

Placing down my now empty glass, I beckoned the young bartender over with a seductive smile plastered to my face.

"Yes?" He asked eagerly, making the mistake of looking straight into my eyes. I subtlety sniffed the air, n checking to see if he was on vervain. He wasn't.

"Get me another one these," I compelled, holding out my glass. "Oh, and it's on the house." The boy nodded once before he scurried off to fulfill my wish.

I was just about to go and look for Bonnie or Caroline when I felt someone's presence behind me, I whirled around in my seat, my curls bouncing every which way and I angrily pushed them out of my face.

"Hello…..Katerina." I heard a masculine voice say in a slight English accent.

I looked up, staring the vampire straight in the eyes, my gaze never wavered from his.

"Klaus." I acknowledged. I then switched my gaze so it landed on the blonde female vampire who was next to him. I looked at her expectantly and when she didn't say anything, I turned back to Klaus, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, Katerina, this is my lovely sister…Rebecca." He drawled, gesturing towards the female. My eyes widened pure shock. I though the only family Klaus still had alive was Elijah. If he wasn't dead by now.

"I surprised she isn't dead," I retorted, voicing my thoughts. "You know, like all the rest of your family is. Now, I wonder how they got killed?" Sarcasm seeped into my voice.

Klaus didn't say anything, just scoffed. I couldn't help but let my gaze land on the blonde again. This 'Rebecca' reeked of Stefan.

"So, 'Rebecca'," I drawled, exaggerating her name. "Having fun with my Stefan?" I questioned mock –innocently and oh-so-very-Katherine-like, slipping even farther into the role I was all but forced to play.

"What do you mean 'your Stefan'? If he's anybody's Stefan, then he's mine." Rebecca said, her English accent strong. "I've loved him since the twenties." She said added indignantly.

"Wrong." I replied, a smirk forming on my lips. I got up from the bar stool and over until I was only a few inches in front her.

"I dated Stefan before you came along. In the 1860s. But, you see, things got complicated and he changed into the crazy ripper you met. And then he dated my doppelganger, little miss E-lay-na." I drawled, praying to God that I sounded like my bitchy doppelganger.

"That is until brother dearest here killed her in that creepy sacrifice. Devastating really. You're nothing more than a replacement for a _Petrova_." Glancing at Klaus, I picked up my glass of bourbon, and I knew there was a smug expression on my face.

I gave them both one last look before I strutted away, Katherine's ever present evil smirk plastered to my face.

**...**

Minutes later, as I was pushing through the throngs of people, something came to my attention.

Someone was watching me.

I went on, pretending like I hadn't noticed. I picked up a cherry and brought it to my lips, discreetly scanning the room as I did so.

Shifting my weight, I glanced towards the right to where the couches where. I tensed. There were five people who were sitting there staring at me.

Five people who shouldn't be here at all. _The Cullen's. _Pulling the cherry away from my now smirking lips, I sauntered over to them.

I cocked my hip, placing a hand there before my sarcastic greeting slipped from my mouth.

"Well, look who showed up."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Bella turned and walked away from the people she was talking to. Sipping her alcohol as she walked in our direction, she looked up.

As her eyes met mine she tensed up. Unfreezing, she sauntered over to us, cocking her hip and placing a hand there.

"Well look who showed up." She smirked. "You just couldn't keep away could you?" A dark ringlet fell in her face and she smoothly pushed it back, not breaking her gaze.

"BELLSY!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up and out of his seat. He advanced on her reaching out to give her a hug. Bella quickly slid to the right and Emmett's arms closed around empty air.

"Oh don't look so crushed. We all knew I wasn't going to let you hug me." She said mockingly. "I mean, you left me in the woods after dumping me. Why would I still like you?"

"But, Bella! We didn't want to leave! Edward told us we had to!" Alice said, her lip trembling.

"Since when did you ever listen to Eddie?" The Cullen's were silent. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>ElenaBella POV**

Staring at the Cullen's, I suddenly felt a presence behind me. My lips curled upwards as I cocked my head slightly

"Hello, Damon." I said without looking back at him. He obviously had heard my conversation with the Cullen's and wanted an explanation. _Now_. Damon was glared at the Cullen's, coming in even closer to my side as if to protect me.

"We have to go." He said, his eyes discreetly sliding towards the left. I followed his gaze, my eyes landing on Bonnie, who was looking at me and beckoning towards the double doors that led outside. I bobled my head slightly and turned back to the Cullen's, who were now looking at me curiously.

Nodding curtly, I quickly said goodbye. Linking my arm with Damon, I let him pull me outside and to a secluded part of the gardens where Bonnie and now Caroline and Tyler were waiting for me.

As soon as I got there I knew something was wrong. It was written all over there faces. Caroline was clinging to Tyler who was wearing a sullen expression. Bonnie was gripping ther Grimore to her chest as if it could leap out of her arms at any minute.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" I asked frantically, snapping out of my Katherine role, my emotions flipping back on. I stood there and searched their faces for some sort of clue of what was going on.

"Damon, you tell her." Caroline finally spoke up from her spot next to Tyler. He and Bonnie both made small noises of agreement. A loud sigh came from Damon, and he turned to face me. His arms came up to softly grip the almost bare tops of my shoulders.

"Damon, wha-?"

"Elena." Successfuly gaining my attention, I stopped midsentence. Damon had probably never sounded so serious in the history of...forever.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy! PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LIKE MY FUEL FOR WRITING:)<strong>

**thanks:)**

**~Ever (Ave)**


	4. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys, this is just an author's note, sorry:( sorry for not updating in a while but my friends dad just passed away recently and everything's been tougher than usual. **

**I'll try to have a new chapter up either today or sometime this weekend, and I thank all of you that have been supporting me and reading/reviewing my fics:) **

**but please, keep my friend and her family in your prayers**

**thanks guys, Ever:)**


End file.
